Il suffit d'une nuit
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Geneviève T.
1. Le point de vue d'Anne

Deuxième partie

Le point de vue d'Anne

C'était un gros risque que je m'apprêtais à prendre. J'en étais pleinement consciente. Pourtant, je ne voyais aucune autre solution. Je devais le faire. Et je ne me voyais pas tenter cette chance avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais vraiment à me prouver. Je savais que les hommes s'intéressaient à moi (en fait, j'ai été abordé plus souvent qu'à mon tour), je savais qu'il avait un faible pour moi, je savais qu'il ne dirait pas non. En fait, je ne le savais pas vraiment, mais j'étais prête à prendre le risque. Je ne m'étais pas abandonnée à quelqu'un depuis presque vingt ans maintenant; je devais savoir si je pouvais encore le faire, ou si j'étais définitivement une cause perdue.

Je me suis mise belle pour lui. Je voulais qu'il me trouve désirable. J'ai rassemblé tout mon courage et je suis partie. Je l'ai vu en arrivant au SAS. À voir son regard posé sur moi, j'ai pu constater que ma stratégie était bonne. Il ne me restait qu'à lui demander.

Il n'y a pas de bonne manière de demander une chose comme celle-là. En fait, je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. J'y suis donc allée du tac au tac, sans détour. Je suis allée le voir, et je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Il m'a répondu « À quoi? ». En perdant un peu de mon assurance, je lui ai tout simplement dit « À faire l'amour. ». Et voilà. C'était dit.

Il ne m'a jamais donné de réponses. Je l'ai pris par la main, il m'a suivi. C'est tout. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus.

Nous sommes montés dans sa voiture et il m'a conduit jusqu'à mon appartement. Je n'ai pas osé parler pendant le trajet, de peur de perdre le peu de courage qu'il me restait. En fait, il est le seul à avoir dit quelque chose. Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûre de ce que je faisais. Je lui ai répondu que je l'étais. Cependant, plus nous nous approchions de chez-moi, plus je me demandais si je serais capable d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Je n'ai pas choisi mon « cobaye » au hasard, loin de là. Je le regarde agir avec moi depuis longtemps, Gabriel Johnson. Il est un peu comme un ange gardien, prêt à intervenir en tout temps pour m'aider. De protecteur, il est tout doucement passé à quelque chose d'autre. Notre relation en est de moins en moins une de travail, et de plus en plus une d'amitié. Il est important pour moi. Je suis importante pour lui. Ça dépasse la relation employeur / employée. Il est aussi le seul à vraiment me connaître. Il était donc logique qu'il soit aussi le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Je savais qu'il comprendrait. Il a compris. Je l'aime beaucoup, Gabriel.

Après un trajet qui m'a semblé interminable, nous sommes finalement arrivés chez moi. C'est à ce moment-là que la réalité m'a frappé de plein fouet. J'allais me donner à quelqu'un pour la première fois depuis des lunes. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Il est entré dans mon appartement, comme il l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises depuis que je le connais, a enlevé son manteau et m'a suivi jusqu'au salon. J'avais décidé que la meilleure chose à faire était de régler cette problématique le plus rapidement possible. Je lui ai donc demandé « Par où on commence? ». Il m'a simplement répondu « Anne, on est pas en mission…y'a rien qui presse… ». Il avait raison. Je me suis tout d'un coup senti ridicule. J'ai rougi, je l'ai regardé et je lui ai souri. Il a souri lui aussi. Il était beau quand il souriait. Je lui ai donc offert un café, qu'il a accepté.

Nous avons bavardé de la pluie et du beau temps pendant quelques minutes, le temps de se détendre un peu, d'alléger l'atmosphère. Je me sentais mieux. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il était prêt. Il a fait « oui » d'un signe de tête. Le point de non-retour avait été franchi. C'était à moi de jouer.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni par où commencer. Il a dû s'en rendre compte. Il est venu à ma rescousse, comme il le fait toujours. Il a fait les premiers pas. Il m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes, Anne. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vraiment t'aider. Je sais une chose, par contre, c'est que ce soir, je mène la danse. Ce soir, je veux que tu te laisses aller, que tu ne penses plus à rien, juste à nous deux. Ce soir, je veux te donner toute la tendresse, le désir, la passion que j'ai. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de passé, pas de futur. Il n'y a que toi et moi, seuls, prêts à vivre une belle aventure. ». Je l'ai regardé et lui ai souri. Et dire que je croyais être la seule à avoir peur de ne pas être à la hauteur…

Il s'est levé, a sélectionné un de mes disques, m'a prise par la main et m'a demandé « Veux-tu danser? ». Michel Rivard. Mon préféré. Il m'a attiré tout contre lui, a appuyé sur play et a commencé à murmurer à mon oreille les paroles de la chanson. J'ai fermé les yeux, me laissant enivrer autant par les paroles de la chanson que par son parfum. Les derniers mots dont je me souvienne furent « _La nuit est longue, je veux ton âme aussi_. ». J'avais bien l'intention de tout faire pour lui donner, car je savais qu'il ne m'en donnerait pas moins.

J'ai senti son visage se rapprocher du mien, puis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, de peur de perdre les douces sensations qui s'éveillaient en moi. Je sentais ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sur ma nuque; je me sentais désirable, belle. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de trembler. Ses lèvres se sont alors déplacées vers les miennes, et pour la première fois depuis des siècles quelqu'un m'a embrassé sans que je ne le repousse. Mon cœur a arrêté de battre l'espace d'un instant. Je lui ai rendu son baiser, un peu maladroitement la première fois, puis avec plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure que nous nous embrassions. Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses baisers que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire qu'il y avait peut-être une vie après celle que j'ai vécue. Une vie où je pourrais, moi aussi, désirer quelqu'un.

Il m'a pris par la main et m'a amené dans ma chambre. Il a doucement fermé la porte. Il a allumé une lampe, et je l'ai regardé. J'allais m'abandonner à lui. Bizarrement, une telle idée ne me faisait plus peur. Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il m'a demandé si ça allait. Je lui ai fait oui d'un signe de tête. J'allais plus que bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais bien. Ses mains se sont approchées de mon visage, et il m'a embrassée. Je l'ai embrassé en retour, laissant aller tout le désir que je pouvais avoir pour lui.

Je sais que Gabriel Johnson m'aime. J'ai toujours cru que je ne l'aimais que comme ami. Depuis ce soir-là, je ne sais plus.

Il a défait maladroitement le premier bouton de mon chemisier. Je sentais ses mains trembler à chacun des gestes qu'il posait. Il a défait tranquillement les autres boutons, pour ensuite laisser glisser mon chemisier par terre. Il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, pour les déplacer ensuite au creux de mon cou, puis sur mes épaules. Ma peau s'enflammait sous chacun de ses baisers. J'ai senti ses mains dans mos dos défaire mon soutien-gorge, qui est allé rejoindre le chemisier. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux; je n'avais jamais ressenti ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Il y avait dans les yeux de cet homme tellement d'amour, de tendresse, de désir que je ne pouvais être autre chose que désirable. C'était moi qui étais l'objet de cet état. Il a enlevé tout doucement ce qu'il me restait de vêtements. J'étais nue devant lui. Ses mains ont effleuré chaque parcelle de ma peau, jusqu'à ma cicatrice. Il m'a murmuré que j'étais belle. Venant de lui, un tel aveu ne pouvait être qu'une vérité absolue. Je l'ai embrassé avec toute la passion que j'avais en moi pour le remercier.

J'ai, moi aussi, commencé à le déshabiller. Mes mains étaient maladroites; j'avais l'impression de vivre ma première aventure amoureuse avec un homme. J'ai réussi à défaire les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, et j'ai glissé une de mes mains dans l'encolure. Sa peau était chaude et douce. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, coller ma peau contre la sienne. J'ai défait les boutons qu'ils restaient, ai retiré sa chemise, l'ai regardé. Il était beau. Je lui ai dit. Il a fermé les yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'une femme lui disait qu'il était beau. J'ai continué à le déshabiller, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu lui aussi.

Nous nous sommes allongés sur mon lit, avons laissé nos bouches et nos corps parler. J'ai fini par lui murmurer de me faire l'amour, ce qu'il a fait. Je n'avais jamais vécu une expérience aussi tendre, aussi belle, aussi vraie. J'étais redevenue une femme, et aucun homme à part lui n'aurait pu me permettre de ressusciter ainsi. Il avait été, encore une fois, mon ange gardien. Mon Gabriel.

Je ne voulais pas parler de cette expérience tout de suite. Je voulais savourer cette nuit avec lui, sans analyse, sans parole. Je lui ai donné un verre d'eau avec des somnifères. Nous en reparlerions une autre fois.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui. J'ai peur de cette nouvelle femme que j'ai entrevue cette nuit-là. Je ne la connais pas. Elle est vulnérable, à risque, facile à briser. Elle est aussi désirable, attirante, belle. Cette femme-là, il n'y a que lui qui la connaît. Il n'y a que lui qui l'a vu. Peut-être ne suis-je pas prête à devenir cette femme. Peut-être ne suis-je pas prête à m'ouvrir à l'amour d'un homme. Je ne sais plus. Je laisse donc une porte entrouverte sur un nouveau monde. Avec lui. Peut-être. Un jour.


	2. Le point de vue de Gabriel

Il suffit d'une nuit

Première partie

Le point de vue de Gabriel

Lorsque je l'ai vu entrer au SAS ce soir-là, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle. En la regardant entrer, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait pris une décision. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je la sentais timide, nerveuse. En même temps, plus elle s'avançait vers moi, plus je la trouvais belle. Elle portait un foulard rouge autour du cou qui la rendait encore plus séduisante que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard d'elle. Elle m'hypnotisait.

Elle a attendu que tout le monde quitte le bureau, puis elle s'est approchée de moi. Sa proximité, son odeur m'enivraient. Cette femme causerait ma perte, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle s'est approchée de moi, et a fait basculé mon petit monde.

Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver de mots plus fous pour me désarçonner. « Je veux essayer. Aidez-moi. », m'a-t-elle dit, ses yeux implorant mon aide. Naïvement, voulant tout faire pour ne plus voir cette douleur dans ses yeux, je lui ai demandé « À quoi? ». Elle m'a répondu timidement « À faire l'amour. ». Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre.

Peut-on vraiment refuser à la femme qu'on aime de lui faire l'amour, même si cette femme ne le fait peut-être que pour se prouver qu'elle en est encore capable? Je ne m'en sentais ni la force, ni le désir. C'est qu'elle était belle, ma Anne, toute vulnérable devant moi, prenant ma main pour m'amener à ma voiture. Et même si je ne donnerais pas de réponse verbale à sa question, il n'était pas question pour moi de lui refuser une telle faveur.

Le trajet vers son appartement fut très silencieux. En fait, je fus le seul à briser le silence, une seule fois, pour lui demander si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, puis a murmuré « Oui. ». Je n'ai plus parlé par la suite. Je me suis contenté de sa présence, et me suis mis à penser aux dernières années passées avec elle.

Je l'aime depuis longtemps, Anne. En fait, je sais que je l'aime depuis le jour où elle m'a embrassé pour prouver son point lors d'un interrogatoire. En rétrospective, je crois que je l'aime depuis la seconde où je l'ai aperçu pour la première fois.

Je ne me serais jamais attendu à un baiser de sa part. Jamais. Pourtant, lorsque ses lèvres ont touché les miennes, une partie de moi que je croyais morte s'est remise à vivre. Elle a réveillé une passion perdue dans plusieurs années de mariage et m'a donné un second souffle. Depuis ce jour, je pense à elle constamment, même si je suis conscient que les sentiments que j'ai pour elle ne seront jamais partagés. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Depuis ce soir-là, je ne le sais plus.

Nous sommes descendus de l'auto et nous sommes entrés dans son appartement. J'ai retiré mon manteau, que j'ai laissé dans le hall d'entrée, et je l'ai suivi jusqu'au salon. Nous nous sommes assis un près de l'autre, toujours sans rien dire. Elle m'a regardé puis m'a demandé : « Par où on commence? ». Je l'ai regardé et lui ai répondu : « Anne, on est pas en mission…y'a rien qui presse… ». Elle m'a souri, a rougi et m'a regardé. J'ai craqué. Le peu de raison qu'il pouvait me rester pour ne pas franchir cette barrière venait de s'envoler. Elle m'a simplement demandé si je voulais un café. J'ai accepté.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien pendant un moment, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère le plus possible. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et m'a finalement demandé si j'étais prêt. J'ai hoché la tête. Nous nous sommes regardés pendant une bonne quinzaine de secondes, une éternité, puis j'ai ajouté : « Je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur de tes attentes, Anne. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vraiment t'aider. Je sais une chose, par contre, c'est que ce soir, je mène la danse. Ce soir, je veux que tu te laisses aller, que tu ne penses plus à rien, juste à nous deux. Ce soir, je veux te donner toute la tendresse, le désir, la passion que j'ai. Ce soir, il n'y a pas de passé, pas de futur. Il n'y a que toi et moi, seuls, prêts à vivre une belle aventure. ». Elle m'a souri et fait oui de la tête. C'était donc à moi de jouer.

Je me suis levé, j'ai regardé dans sa discographie, et j'ai trouvé un album de Michel Rivard, Le goût de l'eau et autres chansons naïves. J'aime beaucoup cet album. J'ai mis la chanson # 8, je l'ai regardé et lui ai dit : « Veux-tu danser? ». Elle a ri. J'adore quand elle ri. Je l'ai pris par la main, l'ai attiré près de moi et, tout en dansant, me suis mis à murmurer les paroles tout doucement à son oreille :

_Veux-tu danser avec moi cette danse?_

_C'est la dernière, le piano dort déjà_

_De grands amours, d'incroyables romances,_

_Ont vu le jour se lever sur cette chanson-là_

_N'hésite pas, je sais à quoi tu penses_

_Il veut mon corps, il a peur de la nuit_

_Tu n'as pas tort, mais voilà la nuance_

_La nuit est longue, je veux ton âme aussi_

_La nuit est longue, je veux ton âme aussi…_

Je l'ai serré tout contre moi en murmurant les derniers mots. Ils reflétaient tout ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ce soir, tout ce que j'étais incapable de lui dire, tout ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire depuis les 2 dernières années.

Nous avons continué à danser, tranquillement, sans rien dire. Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue, tendrement, puis je me suis approché tout doucement de ses lèvres. J'ai glissé mes doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés, en prenant soin de caresser son cou avec les doigts de mon autre main. Je la sentais trembler sous mes doigts. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai approché doucement mon visage du sien et je l'ai embrassé. Je sentais mon corps se transformer en une boule de feu, et elle était la seule qui pouvait l'éteindre. Elle m'a embrassé à son tour, hésitante, comme si elle avait peur de sa propre maladresse. Mon cœur s'est encore une fois arrêté de battre. Plus je l'embrassais, plus je la désirais. Plus je l'embrassais, plus j'avais l'impression qu'elle me désirait aussi. Ses baisers se faisaient plus insistants, plus sûrs, plus passionnés. Elle me rendait fou.

Je l'ai pris par la main, l'ai amené vers la chambre et j'ai fermé la porte. J'ai allumé une lampe, puis je l'ai regardé. Je me suis approchée d'elle, et je lui ai tout simplement demandé : « Ça va? ». Elle m'a souri, puis a hoché la tête. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains, puis je l'ai embrassé. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Encore et encore. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, avec passion, avec amour.

Je ne sais pas si Anne Fortier m'aime. Je sais cependant que ce soir-là, j'y ai cru. Ce soir-là, je l'ai senti.

J'ai défait le premier bouton de son chemisier. Ce ne fut pas une tâche facile, puisque je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. J'ai ensuite défait les autres, tranquillement, gagnant de plus en plus d'assurance à chacun de mes gestes. Je l'ai ensuite laissé glisser sur le sol. J'ai embrassé ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules. J'ai retiré son soutien-gorge, puis je l'ai regardé. Elle était magnifique. J'ai continué à la déshabiller, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement nue devant moi. J'ai laissé mes doigts courir sur sa peau, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et lui ai murmuré : « T'es belle… ». Elle m'a embrassé avec passion en guise de remerciements.

Elle a retiré ma cravate, a défait les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise et a glissé une main sur ma poitrine. J'ai fermé les yeux, me laissant entraîner par le mouvement de ses doigts sous ma chemise. Elle a défait les quelques boutons qu'il restait, a retiré ma chemise, m'a regardé et m'a dit : « Vous êtes beau, Gabriel… ». Elle a continué à me déshabiller jusqu'à ce que je sois, moi aussi, nu devant elle. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi désirable depuis longtemps. Je suis loin d'être un homme parfait, mais ses yeux posés sur mon corps me rendaient beau. Elle me rendait beau.

Nous nous sommes étendus sur son lit, nous sommes embrassés à en perdre le souffle, nous sommes caressés. Je lui ai fait l'amour lorsqu'elle me l'a demandé. Tout doucement. Avec tendresse, comme je lui avais promis. Ce soir-là, elle était à moi, tout comme j'étais à elle. Et même si cette nuit-là ne devait jamais se répéter, je pourrai toujours me dire que Anne Fortier, ma Anne, a, une nuit, été à moi.

Avant de m'endormir, je lui ai promis que plus jamais personne ne lui ferait de mal, que je serais là pour la protéger. Elle m'a embrassé. Je me suis endormi en la regardant. La dernière pensée qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce soir-là était que je donnerais ma vie pour pouvoir vivre cette nuit encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

À mon réveil, elle n'était plus là. Elle avait repassé mes vêtements, avait laissé une tasse de café sur le comptoir, et était partie au travail. J'ai trouvé un pot de pilules contenant des somnifères, et j'ai tout de suite compris ce qui était arrivé. Elle voulait que j'oublie cette nuit-là. Elle voulait que je ne me rappelle de rien. Pourtant, personne ne pourra m'enlever cette nuit-là, pas même elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Je veux la garder en mémoire, comme le plus beau des cadeaux, et espérer que ce ne sera pas la dernière nuit que nous passerons ensemble. Je n'y crois pas trop, cependant. Par contre, une chose est sûre : ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ne pourra jamais être effacé, et je m'accrocherai à ce souvenir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.


End file.
